After the storm always arrives peace
by Poetwithnoname
Summary: (Short AU) after Betty had to deal face to face with the Black Hood, her nights are only about those terrible nightmares where she has to see how her father kills the people she loves.


-Betty wakes up, shaking and hardly breathing, waking up Jughead, who, still sleepy, frowns when he realizes Betty's crying in silence. He sits next to hear, putting his hand on her back softly. -

 **Jughead:** Hey, are you okay...? -he whispers, searching her eyes, worried-

-Betty embraces herself, trying to control her tears. She closes her eyes, trying to delete the nightmare from her memory. But it was so real... -

-She shakes her head after some seconds, then looks at Jughead, who's still looking at her, surely waiting for answers even though he's pretty sure about what she'll say-

 **Betty:** I'm okay... I-it was just a nightmare... -she takes a deeo breathe, then looks at Jughead in silence-

-He hugs her instinctively, caressing her arms and pulling her closer to his body. She hugs him back tightly, starting to cry again-

 **Betty:** He was there, Jughead... My dad, was next to my mom, and you we're in front of me, looking at me and asking me how could I betray you, because you thought I killed you dad. He was there Jughead, I know he was there but it wasn't me, I swear... It was my dad, it was him, with that awful costume. He gave me a gun, while he was holding another one. My mom was crying. He said that I had to kill you, or he would kill my mother... But I couldn't kill you, Jughead!

-Betty cries more, holding him tight against her body, trying to find the sound of his heart against hers, wishing he was real this time, not another nightmare-

 **Jughead:** Shh... -mumbles, trying to calm Betty, who started shaking again. After some seconds, he looks at her while cleans her tears with his thumbs- It's okay, Betts. As you said, it's only a nightmare, it's not real. -He grabs her hand and places it on his cheek, after kissing it softly- I am real. And I'm okay, and I love you.

-Betty tries to smile, even though it's only a small scared smile-

 **Betty:** I love you too, Juggy... -Whispers-

-Jughead smiles at her-

 **Jughead:** Maybe we need a small break from all this murder stuff...

 **Betty:** Yeah, maybe we do need it... -She looks at him quietly for some seconds- Please read me something you've wrote, Juggy -whispers-

 **Jughead:** You want me to read my manuscript?

 **Betty:** Nonono -says nervously- please, not now... Enough death for tonight -Jughead smiles, caressing her cheek- I don't know... Or something from a book you like I... I just want to hear your voice... It helps me, you help me

-He kisses her softly, feeling his heart beating faster, as the same way it always does when she kisses him-

 **Jughead:** I actually have an idea -he says, then he turns around and picks a small notebook from his deck whike Betty looks confused at him- I've never told you, but I also write poetry sometimes. You know, short texts, short tales... A true writer never stops writing, even if he has to write a romantic letter for a salad. -Betty smiles, looking at the old full of words notebook- And... Before we started dating, when I joined the Blue and Gold... Okay, I'll say it; I had a huge crush on you

-Betty smiles at him, blushing. Jughead opens his notebook, searching a specific page-

 **Jughead:** But you were the beautiful perfect girl, so I thought I would never had a chance with you and... One night I just wrote a little story called "My Highness"

-With Betty resting on his arms, Jughead starts reading with a low deep voice, feeling him breathing under her touch, Betty calms knowing he's safe and with her. Both are safe, both are alive and in love. -

 **Jughead:** Says an old legend that only the man with diamonds on his hands, would be enough to conquer the queen's heart. Says an old man next to the street market that there's a golden hour in this world, where dreams come true and the sun leaves his kingdom to welcome the Moon, that fragile queen lost in her thoughts. -Unconsciously, Betty stares at Jughead: the way his voice enters her ears to make her heart feel kind of a heart attack, the slowest and most beautiful heart attack. She watches the way the muscles of his throat moves, how his voice leaves his mouth and how his eyes follow the other, analyzing the letters-

 **Jughead:** A young minstrel sits next to the castle, playing his guitar to get attention so he can get some money to be able to buy food for the dinner. But 20¢ isn't that much though. -He turns the page - But, then, suddenly, his life changes forever. The man who considered himself faithless, the small boy who felt lonely and lost for years, just found the most brilliant star in front of him. Her eyes we're blue as the sky the fell from, her hair blonde as gold. Her smile was much more expensive than the best jewelry in the whole world. She was smiling at him, and he wished he...

-Jughead looks at Betty, who fell asleep time ago. He smiles at her with love and closes the notebook, turning off the light-

 **Jughead:** He wished he could ever be enough to make happy such an angel. But, then, reality just crashed his dream once again; she would never love the way he loves her a broken lonely poor boy who hasn't even enough money to buy a stupid sandwich... How will he buy a diamond for her? And, quietly, he whispered to himself "Oh my beloved, this world doesn't deserve such an angel like you... Neither do I. And I know this is the most cheesy thing coming from the bad boy leader from a band of poor lonely guys who've been hated from this society for something as simple as not being enough; enough for paying, enough for wining the money to pay. I know you'll have the most handsome boys on your feet, but I swear I'll cross the whole world crawling just to find the most beautiful diamond for you.


End file.
